This invention relates to an electronic probe.
The Scanning Tunnelling Microscope (STM) is an instrument capable of mapping electronic states at the surface of a specimen with atomic scale resolution. By selectively imaging the tunnelling current from specific electronic states both chemical and physical information may be obtained in addition to the arrangements of atoms within the surface structure. The STM uses a tunnelling junction consisting of a conducting surface and a tip electrode or probe.